Stand in the Rain
by LunarEclipse22428
Summary: A fire figuratively took Tori's life away. Everyone did the very best they could to help her back up on her feet, but what happens when they find out all she really wants is for another burst of flames to literally do the job? Songfic.


**Okay, so this is my first Bori story so please be nice!**

_**Summary: A fire figuratively took Tori's life away. Everyone did the very best they could to help her back up on her feet, but what happens when they find out all she really wants is for another burst of flames to literally do the job?**_

* * *

A brunette with caramel skin and chocolate brown eyes stared into the depths of a big bundle of flames. Fire whisped from left to right but she didn't care... she caused it... she _yearned_ for it. Her name... it was Victoria. Tori for short. Her hair gently blew to the side as gusts of wind attempted to make the fire subside but failed to do so quite miserably in the end.

You see, Tori was a big performer with everything, key word being was. A few short months ago a fire figuratively took her life away by literally taking that of the members of her family. She had been told she'd been the only survivor and that she was extremely lucky but both her heart and soul had said otherwise.

As she fiddled with the stem of a blood red rose between the skin of her thumbs, her eyes closed, relishing in the memory of that day that seemed both so close and yet so far away.

_Screams erupted from around her, shadows racing in the blurry mix of red and orange, trying to escape such a horrid fate. She still felt quite woozy from her previously sleeping state and wobbled from side to side, clutching the railing as her sister, Trina, pushed her hurriedly down the stairs, only to be met by a sudden spark at the end as well. The fire quickly surrounded the two girls when a hand shot out and grabbed the younger of the two girls, rushing to the safety of an ambulance to take her to the emergency room. The flames cloaked the rest of the residents of the family and the fire department hadn't had enough time to realize there were more to save before there was nothing more than ashes, a tarnished building, and three corpses that remained._

_When Tori awoke the next morning, she found herself surrounded by distant family, her friends, a man dressed in all white and walls that were the same, all that same color of nothingess. All of those recognizable were sobbing, whether it be quietly or horribly loud. Even Cat had a tear-stained face and such a sight was enough to break one in two seeing as she was the perky, innocent one that always saw the bright side of things. And, even more shockingly, Jade was crying as well. Tori's lips trembled as she choked out a barely audible, "What's going on?" She clutched her throat in pain, finding it very painful in its scratchy state only to gradually let go when the unbelievable situation was explained to her... by the stupid doctor. He hadn't shown the slightest bit of sympathy or even any emotion at all and, despite the fact she'd always hated the idea of pity, she found herself hating him for it. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye... and if Trina had been in front she would have survived. From then on, Tori began to silently blame herself for their death, keeping those feelings tucked inside even when psychologists, including Lane, asked her about her feelings or her friends and newly-found social worker desperately attempted to get her to tell them why she cried when she seemingly started sobbing out of the blue._

She seethed through her teeth, quickly sucking in air as she took her first step into the abandoned house since she had been asked to pick up her belongings that hadn't been destroyed only to quickly refuse, the glimpse of what used to be causing an unbarable ache to throb against her chest, not even looking to see if anything survived the mysterious fire.

_"Tori, we're here. Lets go and see what we can find," her social worker, Mrs. Dewksly, suggested as they pulled up in her old driveway. Tori nodded solemnly, tightly gripping her other companion on this trip, her best friend, Andre's, hand. She picked up a duffle bag she'd prepared to put her stuff in and they walked silently toward the scorched doorway, puffs of ashes still decorating the inside and out. The house's foundation still stood somewhat proudly but there was an undeniable tilt that sort if ruined it and Tori let out a deep breath, trying to hold back screams and sobs of pure agony. When they finally entered the building, after her first step Tori found herself unable to move any further, slowly backing away with tears threatening to spill. She abruptly turned around and ran back to the car, locking herself in from the inside and it taking them hours to get her out._

She squished the stem and took another step, dropping the flower among the ashes, both old and new, as she did so, wanting more than anything to end this all. She had originally held some hope that things would get better, she even wrote a song with the symbolization of a meaning polar opposite of the one she found herself absorbed in. Of course, the longer she tried to keep faith, the longer she'd started to realize how farfetched such an idea seemed in the cold darkness she imagined eminating around herself.

_"Hey, Tori," Beck greeted her as she took her luch out of her locker. Her distant family had provided her with quite a bit of money so she could continue studying at Hollywood Arts, although she wasn't sure how long, and so she had decided to stop using money unless she needed it, thus deciding against continuing buying lunch from the Grub Truck on a day-to-day basis. Tori smiled at him, finding the action half fake and yet actually half genuine._

_"Hi, Beck," she responded. She started walking away and Beck asked why she was headed in the opposite direction as the Asphalt Cafe. "I wanted to work on some music, sorry... You, uh, you wanna come with me?" she suggested, even though the song she was working on was a pretty personal thing. Beck nodded and they fell in step-by-step beside one another as they strode toward the music room. When they reached the confinement of the small room, Tori sat down by the piano and Beck wondered if he should get some ear plugs or something, seeing as she had never found herself capable of playing any instrument whatesoever before, but eventually decided against it when she began playing a soft tune flawlessy, absolutely taking his breath away... and then she started singing and he literally could have sworn he had died and flew up to the heavens above._

_"She never slows down._  
_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_  
_She won't turn around_  
_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down..." she sung softly, letting all of her emotions out somewhat publicly for the first time in what seemed like so long._

_"So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_  
_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_  
_She wants to be found_  
_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down." She whipped a strand of hair out of her face and Beck found himself staring at her in pure shock when she revleaed she'd been crying, only to do so even more as she repeated the chorus once more._

_"So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain..." There was a long break after that but she desperately cried the lyrics again once it ended, true emotions undeniably coming into play as she sung her heart out, then repeating those beautifully written words even softer than she had the first time she had revealed them to close the song._

_"So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_Stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain..." Tear drops crashed onto the black and white contrasting keys as she played the final notes and let out a shaky breath she'd nervously been holding due to the fact she had an audience and one whose opinion she respected so greatly and she found herself somewhat relieved when Beck clapped, amazed..._

_... But only somewhat._

On the other side of town, a boy with olive skin and black hair some people would consider fluffy awoke to the sound of ambulances and police cars racing down the street. His breath hitched as he turned on a lamp he kept inside his RV and searched for his phone to check the time only to find he had a text message he'd recieved about twenty minutes prior to the current time from... Tori. His eyes scanned the text confsuedly, not understanding the simple word that stared back at him in the dim light the lamp was providing.

_Goodbye._

He squinted, unable to decipher the meaning behind such a dry message but having a feeling in the pit of his stomach there was something more. He flicked his pointer finger across the screen and suddenly the screen scrolled down and he miraculously read what more there was.

_I can't find the rain and I'm finding no support in the ground. If I'm going to go down, I'll go down just as the rest of my family did... in flames._

His eyes widened and he quickly rushed to the car part of his RV, racing to the Vega- to Tori's old house. He cut ahead of the fire department and all of the other people driving to that same destination. He knew that if they got to her first, they would only push her even closer to the edge. This had to go down the right way or else this event would not be the end of this whirlwind of pain and suffering. When Beck arrived, just as he'd expected, the house was engulfed in flames and a single girl was slowly maneuvering her way inside. He hastily got out of his car, practically ripping the door off to meet up with the girl. "Tori!" he called out. The girl looked back at him and they held that gaze for what seemed like hours even though it was only a matter of seconds before she tried to continue to push through waht was left of what might have been.

Beck's eyes widened and he rushed to her side, putting both hands around her waist and pulling her away from the staircase that still stood tall, even after all that had went down in just that one spot. Tori struggled to get out of his grasp, unable to hold on anymore. Beck saw the car of her foster mother coming from a distance and wondered just how long it had taken for her to notice the disappearance considering the girl he secretly loved nearly just killed herself but pushed that thought away when Tori broke free for a second before he pulled her back, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. She slowly calmed down and he whispered, "It's okay to cry. If it doesn't rain, don't be afraid to make your own. It's okay to cry...," he stated, himself crying hysterically on her shoulder at the very thought of almost losing her.

She pulled his head up from its place in the crook of her neck before kissing him gently on the lips and placing her head in the crook of his neck instead of vice versa so she could, as she herself had written, stand in the rain, smiles gracing both of their faces as she took her first official step toward recovery.

* * *

**There it is! The song I used was Stand in the Rain by Superchick, by the way. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
